This invention relates to a method of buffing a diamond-like carbon (DLC) inclusive layer in order to improve scratch resistance (SR) of the same, and to the resulting coated article. The DLC inclusive layer may be provided either directly on a substrate (e.g., glass or plastic substrate), or alternatively on the substrate over top of another layer or coating system such as a low-E (low-emissivity) coating system.
It is known to provide diamond-like carbon (DLC) inclusive coatings on substrates for scratch resistance purposes. For example, see commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,303,226 and 6,277,480, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The DLC inclusive coatings of the aforesaid patent provide good scratch resistance (SR) characteristics. However, there may in some instances be room for improvement in this regard.
In view of the above, there may in certain instances be a need in the art for a technique for even further improving scratch resistance (SR) characteristics of a coating (e.g., a coating including at least one DLC inclusive layer).
It is a purpose of different embodiments of this invention to fulfill any or all of the above described need(s) in the art, and/or other need(s) which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
An object of this invention is to provide a durable coated article that can be used in applications such as automotive windows (e.g., automotive windshields, side windows, or backlites), table tops, architectural windows, bathroom shower windows/doors, coated ceramic tile, and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a such a durable coated article having good scratch resistance (SR) characteristics.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of making a layer(s) system or coating including diamond-like carbon (DLC) in a manner so as to improve SR characteristics of the layer(s) or coating system. The DLC inclusive layer(s) system or coating may be hydrophobic, hydrophilic, or neither in different embodiments of this invention.
Yet another object of this invention is to fulfill one or more of the aforesaid objects and/or needs.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, one or more of the above-listed objects and/or needs is/are fulfilled by providing a method of making a coated article, the method comprising:
depositing a diamond-like carbon (DLC) inclusive coating on a substrate; and
buffing the DLC inclusive coating to an extent so that scratch resistance of the coating improves at least 3%.
In other example embodiments of this invention, one or more of the above-listed objects and/or needs is/are fulfilled by providing a method of making a coated article, the method comprising:
depositing a diamond-like carbon (DLC) inclusive layer on a substrate; and
buffing the DLC inclusive layer to an extent so that scratch resistance of the DLC inclusive layer improves.
In other example embodiments of this invention, one or more of the above-listed objects and/or needs is/are fulfilled by providing a method of making a coated article, the method comprising:
depositing a layer on a substrate; and
mechanically buffing the layer so that scratch resistance of the layer improves.
In other example embodiments of this invention, one or more of the above-listed objects and/or needs is/are fulfilled by providing a coated article comprising:
a substrate;
a DLC inclusive layer on the substrate; and
wherein the DLC inclusive layer is buffed.